User talk:Rreett66
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jackass Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Johnny Knoxville page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello Hi there, nice work on the wiki. I'm contacting you because I'm trying to get admin rights on this wiki, as it's been dead for some time. As the only other regualr contributor here, i tohught i'd get your thoughts on this. If wikia grant me new admin rights, i'll be neatening up the visuals of the wiki and improve on the organisation. Let me know what you think. Thomaslove92 10:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi, glad you like my changes! Wikia gave me admin rights!! Ive been making a lot of edits over the last couple of days. As for the wiki coding, I've been trying to learn myself, most of the code on the homepage i pieced together from info at [http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/ MediaWiki.org] and [http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/ WikiMedia.org]. And yeah...jackass 3d was awesome!! I didn't really get to talk to them but i got to say hello and shake hands with a few of them. Glad you like the [[:Category:Image tags|'image tags']] too! :D Cheers Thomaslove92 15:00, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Images Hi, good work editng today, thanks for adding those images. Just a quick tip, when uploading images make sure you add image tags to them in the upload. Image tags are added to photos to show the image's copyright status, and basically cover our back. You can find out how to use these tags here... Category:Image_tags. You basically add the most suitable image tag as the images caption, in the upload screen. Once uploaded you can remove the tag, as it will have been saved. I added tags to the two images you uploaded. Most of the time you'll be using the screenshot tag, when uploading images. You add this by simply typing... into the image description. Any more questions...i'm happy to help you out. :D Thomaslove92 19:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) CrojackassfilminG Hey, never heard of them, but I checked out their vids...they are pretty funny. Good luck with your video!! Thomaslove92 21:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) nameless stunts I've been thinking about that myself. I think you're right there should be a category "Unnamed Stunts". We will have to make up the most self-explanatory names ourselves. *Hmmm, if they only appear in one stunt...there's not much point giving them their own page. Also btw..sign all you messages.... ~~~~ ...cos it gives a link to your userpage and the time you posted the message. Thomaslove92 18:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) *Haha, nice work :) can you try out the new live chat, i just installed it, wanna see if its working! Thomaslove92 18:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) More on unnamed stunts Hi buddy, I wrote up a page and tag for unnamed stunts. Have a quick read through and let me know what you think. Its here... Category:Unnamed Stunts. Cheers Thomaslove92 23:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Editing mode Hey rreett, just out of interest, what mode do you edit in? Source or Visual? I've made a cheatsheet for Source editing. Jackass Wiki:Cheatsheet. Any other questions let me know. Thomaslove92 14:44, March 7, 2012 (UTC) *Ah cool, no worries. I was just checking :) other new users can use it! Thomaslove92 18:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Dutch Jackass Yeah that's awesome! So i guess you'll just start a wikia called duthjackass.wikia.com or something, then just translate the pages. I will do the coding if you want, for the main page and the infoboxes etc. Then we could add a tag on some english pages saying 'click here for dutch translation and take it to the dutch version, on your wikia. *no worries, speak soon! Thomaslove92 18:22, March 7, 2012 (UTC) cribbs Yeah do it. It was a bonus feature on the first movie wasn't it?Thomaslove92 19:11, March 7, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah i think it was a bonus feature for the movie... and that sounds funny!! im on chat btw Thomaslove92 19:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC)